bullyscholarshipeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Siwj
When Joe and Nolan saw us, they right away came over, along with some girl I didn't know. For a second, I was confused why they all came over here, until I noticed there were a bunch of what looked like Disney characters fighting off the demons. Even Heracles, the Disney character who was just blocking Chernabog's attacks. They all looked tired and out of breath. Not to mention worried about the bomb, but I couldn't blame them. The bomb was going to explode soon and we needed to get rid of Chernabog and his demons. "So what's the plan?" Joe asked. He was holding girl's hand, and didn't realize how confuse we all were about her. "Oh, this is Amber." he pointed. "My, uh, girlfriend. She's a daughter of Hecate and she made all the Disney characters through her thingy-machine-y-disney-character-maker-ma-bob-whatever," he said, trying to grip on his track of words. "Alright, now the plan," Dan interrupted me from my confusion. "Chernabog is half awake, and maybe throwing the bomb down his throat will awake him completely." "And we want to do that why?" I asked. "Because then we can use the sunlight to destroy him completely," Joe replied. "Where's Jared when ya need 'em," Nolan mumbled. I hadn't thought about Jared at all. I feel like he'd kind of been tossed to the side. I mean, he never did anything that important. But right now, we needed him. "It's fine," Dan said. "We can maybe use Amber to create sunlight, right?" He still looked pale and sick, maybe just a tiny bit better. I'm still confused why he was so sick. Every time he deactivated a bomb, it looked like he wanted to drop it like it's hot… literally. "So is that the plan? Throw the bomb down Chernabog's throat, try to create sunlight, all while trying to dodge these demons?" I asked. There silence confirmed it. "Okay well let's kick some Disney butt." We all ran back to the minions and began to fight them. There were so many people around, I felt dizzy. Joe and Amber and I began fighting off a huge pack, while Nolan and Dan were trying to get there way towards Chernabog so they could throw it into his mouth. "So how many more characters can you make?" I asked, as I slashed a demon. Amber chuckled. "As many as I can think of," he replied. "Then I submit it into the machine" "Uh, make Mulan!" I said. That was one of the only Disney characters I remembered. "Make the Incredibles! Make all of the characters from Monsters, Inc.! Make Beast from Beauty and the Beast! I shouted. Amber ran towards her machine and submitted all the names. B I left the two love birds and made my way towards Nolan and Dan. "Got the bomb in yet?" I asked. "No." Nolan sighed. "Maybe we need to use a different method," he suggested. "If you can't tell, we just keep getting slapped in the face by this guy." "Well, whatever idea you get, Swift, we need to use it fast. This bomb only has 8 minutes left." Dan said. Dan through the bomb to me. I threw it back. "I don't want the bomb!" I said. Dan sighed and threw it to Nolan, but he just vollied it. "Neither do I!" We kept on passing it to each other. When I got an idea. "Hey, notice how Chernabog is just watching us volley it around?" I say. "Yeah," Nolan replies. "To our misfortune." "Well maybe we should try vollying it..." I began. They both looked confuse, since we already were vollying it among each other. "...right down Chernabog's throat!" Of course they didn't understand, at first, so I explained to them that if we kept on passing it, Chernabog would notice and think we are trying to deactivate the bomb. Then he'd try to take the bomb - that's when one of us would whail the bomb down his throat. Dan and Nolan both looked a little shocked at the idea, but knew it was clever and agreed to it. I invited Joe and Amber to come help us, but they said they were creating the sunlight for part two of the plan. We began by passing the bomb amongst each other only a few feet away from Chernabog. We would each take a few pauses between turns to make it seem like we are defusing it. Finally, Chernabog saw us. He pushed his minions aside trying to get to whoever had the bomb. “Give me the bomb!” he yelled at me viciously, but he should have known better than to think I would listen to him. I passed to Dan who pretended to defuse the bomb for a quick second, then passed it to Nolan. Our way of defusing the bomb was extremely unrealistic. All we really did was flip the bomb to the other side, if it has one (which it technically doesn't). We would pretend to tap things that weren't even there, then threw it to the next person. But I guess Chernabog wasn't smart enough to notice that. When I saw that the bomb only had three minutes, I went into panic mode. I was never one to be so calm in these situations, but in matters of deactivating a bomb, everybody would be in panic. I knew that it was absolutely time to hurl the bomb down his throat. I was about to throw it down, when I remember how horrific my aim, and not to mention my throwing is. If I specifically tried to throw it down, I would miss and that would give Chernabog a chance to take the bomb. So I passed it to Nolan. C "Why are you giving me the bomb?" Nolan asked, pushing Chernabog away. "I don't want to try to throw it. What if I miss?!" I laughed at him. "What son of Hermes, god of athletics, is scared of losing his aim?" I kocked him. "Nolan Swift!" he retaliated. I sighed. "Just do it. I promise you won't miss!" I urged him, but he was so unsure, it was cowardly. Finally, as if out of nowhere, Dan grabbed the bomb and dunked it right down his throat. "Thank you!" I exclaimed at Dan. But he didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Chernabog beginning to malfunction. He began making crazy arm movements, then it looked like mechanic fart was coming out of his system. Then, for a short moment, he just looked down, shut his eyes and did absolutely nothing. "So… is he dead?" I interrupted the silence. Right after, he shot up so unexpectedly I jumped. Chernabog let out a painful scream, looking very powerful, but so tired. I couldn't tell if dunking the bomb down made him better or worse. "Tell me we didn't just wake him to superiority." I asked Dan. "Doesn't matter," he replied. "The sunlight will knock him out for good and we can get the heck out of here." B Category:DoB